Die dunkle Hexe und der Nekromantiker
by Agranta
Summary: Harry ist stinksauer, seine Verwandten bringen seine Innere Balance durcheinander und somit das Faß zum überlaufen. Dies ist eine richtig düstere dark!Harry Story. Pairing: HarryBellatrix. Beinhaltet außerdem einige grafische Gewaltdarstellungen.


**Disclaimer:** Wie jeder weiß, gehört die Welt von Harry Potter und die Umgebung nur einer Person: J.K. Rowling.

**Disclaimer2:** Mir gehört die Geschichte nicht, sondern Heiko2003 und er war so lieb und hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, sie zu verpfuschen, öhm tschuldigung zu übersetzen;)

**A/N: **Dies wird eine dark!Harry , aber eine auf der gute Seite kämpfenden Harry-Story. Außerdem wird es eine Harry/Bellatrix story, also wers nicht mag, weiß ja wo es hier wieder rausgeht;)

**Summary: **Harry ist stinksauer, seine Verwandten bringen seine Innere Balance durcheinander und somit das Faß zum überlaufen. Dies ist eine richtig düstere dark!Harry Story. Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix. Beinhaltet außerdem einige grafische Gewaltdarstellungen.

**Die Dunkle Hexe und der Nekromantiker**

_**vonHeiko2003**_

**_Übersetzt von Agranta_**

**Kapitel 1 – Taking a turn**

Harry stand in der Küche und wurde mit jeder Minute immer wütender. Tante Marge war wieder zu Besuch gekommen und er hatte sich nun schon drei lange Tage zusammen, doch an diesem Abend war es mal wieder unerträglich.

„Vernon, mach dir keine Gedanken! Du bist nicht daran schuld, dass der Bengel so missraten ist. Wenn seine Eltern schon nur Abschaum waren, wie sollte da aus ihm etwas werden? Du hast getan was du konntest. Aber was soll schon dabei herauskommen, wenn du einen Säufer mit einer Hure kreuzt.", spie Marge.

Die ganze Zeit hatten die Dursleys ein Auge auf Harry geworfen, der an der Tür zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer stand und alles mithörte. Sie erbleichten, als er nun vor Rage bebte.

Selbst Marge drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und war sichtlich geschockt, als sie die wachsende Aura der Macht und des Zorns fühlte, die sich um ihn herum entwickelte.

Seine grünen Augen fingen sichtlich an zu glühen, als er langsam zu ihr hinüber ging. Sein stechender Blick durchbohrte sie förmlich.

Sie schluckte, als er sie mit einer leisen aber eisigen Stimme fragte: „Hast du gerade meine Mutter eine Hure genannt?"

Sie war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, geschweige denn ein Wort zu äußern, denn sie war durch den Haß, die Rage und die Macht, die er ausstrahlte, vor Furcht und Terror erstarrt.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie.

"ANTWORTE MIR DU SCHLAMPE!", schrie er.

Sie war über den kleinen Stock in seiner Hand verwirrt. „Was...?"

Doch Vernon war aufgesprungen und unterbrach sie. Er schrie ihn an: „Du wirst hier keine deiner Freak-Shows abziehen, Junge!"

Harry fuhr herum und schwang seinen Zauberstab, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Man konnte förmlich spüren und sehen, wie sich die magische welle, die sich um den Jungen aufgebaut hatte, nach Vernon ausstreckte. Er krachte durch den Tisch und flog durch den Raum, um am Ende mit einem lautem Schrei in die Wand schlug. Bewusstlos glitt er hinab.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, drehte sich Harry wieder zu Marge um und grinste böse.

„Nun?", fragte er.

Marge hatte nun wirkliche Angst. Sie verstand nicht, was da gerade passiert war, jedoch wusste sie, dass es gefährlich war.

Als sie nicht antwortete, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und ein roter Strahl raf sie. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen, purem, schneidenden Schmerz. Es hielt nur für ein paar Sekunden an, doch für sie fühlte es sich wie eine hlabe Ewigkeit an. Harry war ebenso überrascht, wie sie, denn weder hatte er einen Spruch gesagt, noch hatte er an einen speziellen Spruch gedacht. Er wollte sie einfach nur verletzen.

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort, Schlampe!", knurrte er kalt.

„Ich... ich...", stotterte sie.

„Ich? Ich was?", fragte Harry kalt. Sichtlich wurde er ungeduldig.

„Ich sagte...!", sie schluckte. „Sie war eine Hure.", flüsterte sie.

Seine Augen glühten auf, als seine Wut immer stärker wurde, und er schie: „Crucio!"

Der Schmerz war zehn mal schlimmer als das letzte mal und sie verlor, nach nur ein paar Sekunden das Bewusstsein. Doch diese paar Sekunden, waren für sie schlimmer, als die Hölle.

Harry drehte sich um und schwang, in einem weiten Bogen, seinen Zauberstab. „Obliviate!", sprach er leise und die Einwohner von Nummer vier hatten alles vergessen.

Harry grinste fies und sagte: „Ihr habt gerade darüber diskutiert, dass ihr Marge nach Hause bringt und bis zum ersten September da bleibt!"

Einige Minuten später wachte Vernon auf und weg waren sie. Nun war er für sich allein.

Als er sich abgeregt hatte, begann er zu überlegen.

Er hatte Zauber außerhalb der Schule angewandt. Das Ministerium war wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg, um ihn festzunehmen. Zusätzlich hatte er einen Schwarzen Zauber angewandt, einen Unverzeihlichen noch dazu und das noch sehr erfolgreich!

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst waar, hatte er es genossen und seine dumme, fette Tante hatte es nicht anders verdient. Niemand nannte seine Mutter eine Hure!

Nun, vielleicht könnte er Voldemort und seine dummen Gefolgsleute seine eigene Medizin spüren lassen?

Wenn sie ins Gefängnis kämen, wären sie nach ein paar Tagen im Hotel Askaban, wieder auf freien Fuß. Doch wenn sie tot waren, wäre dies nicht der Fall. Sein Lächeln nahm böse Züge an. Nachdem sein Pate ermordet wurde, dachte er, er hätte sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Er überlegte, was als nächstes zu tun war und entschied nach oben zu gehen, zu packen und zu verschwinden.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten dies zu tun, denn er gebrauchte Zauber um sein Hab und Gut zu packen und zu schrumpfen. Danach fragte er sich, warum er eigentlich keine Eule bekam. Das letzte Mal, dauerte es nicht mal eine Minute bis eine ankam.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zog seinen Umhang an.

Er blickte ein letztes Mal auf die Briefe von Dumbledore und seinen Freunden. Sie sagten alle ein und das selbe. 'Verschwinde unter keinen Umständen, bleib im Haus und aus Sicherheitsgründen sind wir nicht wirlich in der Lage dazu dir zu schreiben.

„Fickt euch!", knurrte er wütend und mit einem kurzen Stoß seines Zauberstabs, brachen die Briefe in Flammen aus.

Erleichtert von der Tatsache, dass kein Brief vom Ministerium oder Dumbledore eintraf, ging er langsam und leise die Straße hinab. Erfolgreich wich er den Wachen, die Mitsicherheit um dem Haus lauerten, aus.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichte er den Park und erstarrte.

„Was zum Teufel...?", murrte er.

Zauber flogen durch die Luft, die meisten davon waren rote und von einer Person einige grüne AK's.

Alle kämpfenden Zauberer trugen schwarze Roben mit weißen Masken.

Eine einzige andere Person war noch da und das war ein kleines Mädchen von ungefähr vier Jahren. Sie war niedlich, mit langen, schwarzen Haaren.

Um sie herum lagen einige toten Leute, höchstwahrscheinlich Muggel und Opfer eines Angriffs.

„Aus dem Weg, Weib!", brüllte einer der Todesser in Rage.

Ein anderer schrie: „Rudolphus, nimm deine wahnsinnige Frau aus dem Weg oder wir töten sie!"

„Lestrange? Beschützt dieses Mädchen?", fragte Harry sich erstaunt.

„Nun ja! Ich schätze ich sollte ihr helfen.", grübelte er, als er sah , wie sie von einem Schnittfluch an ihrer Schulter getroffen wurde und Blut aus einer tiefen Wunde tropfte.

Seine Augen blitzten erneut unter seinem Tarnumhang auf und nahmen einen Ausdruck purer Bosheit an.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen Steinblock, von der Größe eines halben Autos und schnippte und wedelte seinen Zauberstab. Der Steinblock erhob sich in die Luft und schwebte 90cm über dem Boden.

Mit einem weiteren Schnippen seines Zauberstabs, schoß er in die Gruppe der Todesser wie eine Kanonenkugel.

Der Effekt war mörderisch, buchstäblich. Es traf zwei Todesser direkt in den Brustkorb und begrub sie unter sich. Zwei weitere wurden getroffen und davon geschleudert. Sie fielen auf den Boden und schrien.

Soweit Harry es sehen konnte, waren ihre Arme gebrochen und mindestens einer war nicht mehr in der Lage seinen Zauberstab zu halten.

„Das war lustig!", sagte Harry zu sich und schnippte erneut seinen Zauberstab. „Reducto Maximus!"

Zwei weitere Todesser wurden davon geschleudert und landeten als blutige Masse im Gras. Dann feuerte, der immer noch unsichtbare Harry, Fluch über Fluch, zwischen die Todesser, welche überrascht durch den unverhofften Angriff im Kreis umher rannten, wie kopflose Hühner. Er tötete alle mit Schnitt-, Stich- und Sprengflüchen, mit Ausnahme von zwei, der schwarz gewandeten Todesser, und fühlte dabei keinerlei Reue. Er musste nur einmal auf all die Muggelleichen blicken, die das Schlachtfeld säumten, um zu wissen, dass sie es nicht anders verdienten. Die zwei übriggebliebenen waren verängstigt und damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, woher die Flüche kamen. Das war ihr letzter Fehler, den sie begehen konnten, denn zwei grüne Strahlen des Todesfluches trafen auch sie.

Bellatrix hatte kurzen Prozess mit ihnen gemacht.

Als Harry in ihre Richtung schaute, bemerkte er, dass sie auf dem Boden zusammensackte und schwer atmete.

Harry bewegte sich, immer noch auf der Hut, zu ihr und dem verängstigtem Mädchen.

„Wer... wer ist da?", fragte eine sichtlich zitternde Bellatrix.

„Ich!", antowrtete Harry kalt und entfernte seinen Umhang. Beide Frauen, bzw. Mädchen, keuchten.

„Potter!", stöhnte Lestrange, zu schwach um sich selbst zu verteidigen.

„Yeah, so nennt man mich. Okay, manchmal ist es auch Junge oder Freak, doch wen kümmerts?"

Harry blickte auf das kleine Mädchen.

„Bist du okay?"

Zitternd nickte sie.

„Jemand von den da aus deiner Familie?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, Sir!"

„Dann geh nach Hause! Wir kümmern uns darum!"

Das kleine Mädchen rannte so schnell sie konnte davon.

Harry blickte hinab auf den weiblichen Todesser. „Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen? Du hast meinen Paten ermordet und hast die Eltern eines Freundes bis zur Wahnsinnigkeit gefoltert. Soll ich dich nun töten oder soll ich dir vorführen, wie erfolgreich ich jetzt den Cruciatus anwenden kann?"

„Wirklich?", fragte sie, ein Hauch von Respekt schwang in der Stimme mit.

„Yeah, die fette Schwester meines Onkels, musste immer wieder erläutern, wie nutzlos ich doch bin und wie patetisch meine Eltern waren. Es brachte das Faß zum überlaufen, als sie sich erdreistete meine Mutter eine Hure zu nennen. Erst hatte ich nur das Verlangen ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen und brauchte dafür nicht mal eine Beschwörung. Hm, nun ja, es tat ihr weh. Und beim zweiten Mal, wandte ich tatsächlich den Cruciatus an. Sie hielt nicht eine Sekunde stand.", sagte er ohne jegliche Reue.

„Du musst wahrlich mächtig sein, um dies tun zu können. Und dann noch Zauber ohne Beschwörung, dass ist selten."

„Du hast meine Frage dennoch nicht beantwortet!", stellte Harry kalt fest.

„und die wäre?"

„Was ich jetzt mit dir machen soll!"

„Lass mich dir bitte erst was sagen. Ich habe deinen Paten NICHT getötet, zumindest wollte ich es nicht!", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

„ABER DU HAST ES GETAN!", schrie Harry vor Empörung.

„Ich weiß!", seufzte sie und Harry war erschüttert einen Schluchzer zu hören.

Er kniete sich neben sie und neugierig entfernte er ihre Maske. Tränen rannen ihren Wangen hinab.

„Was ist los mit dir? Sag jetzt nicht, dass du Schuldgefühle hast! Du hast ihn immerhin getötet!", warf er ihr eisig vor.

„ICH HABE EINEN BETÄUBUNGSZAUBER GESPROCHEN; DU HERZLOSES ARSCHLOCH!",schrie sie. „Ich... ich... er war mein Cousin. Der einzige Black, der einn gutes Herz hatte. Ich... ich hoffte, dass er mir helfen könnte, aus der ganzen Scheiße herauszukommen, wenn ich meinen verhassten Ehemann jemals los werden würde.", fügte sie mit kalter Stimme hinzu.

„Ich habe Sirius wie einen Bruder geliebt! Und doch... tötete ich ihn!", schluchzte sie.

Nicht für eine Sekunde kaufte er es ihr ab. „Du bist Voldemorts beste und wahnsinnigste Todesserin! Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du das nicht wolltest!"

Sie starrte ihn hart in die Augen.

„Am Anfang war es so! Doch... ich wollte nie diesen Idioten heiraten! Er stand neben mir, während die anderen Todesser mich vergewaltigten. Durch den magischen Hochzeitsvertrag, war ich nicht in der Lage, ihm den Gehorsam zu verweigern oder ihn zu verletzen. Ich wollte nie jemanden töten oder jemanden bis zum Wahnsinn foltern. Das einzige was ich je wollte, war Macht, aber nicht um diesen Preis!", spie sie ihm entgegen.

„Er ließ es zu, dass sie dich vergewaltigten? Dieser Bastard! Welcher von denen ist es?", fragte Harry. Seine Augen glühten erneut in purer Rage und Haß.

Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab, als sie die Macht in diesen grünen Augen sah. Langsam begann sie zu verstehen, warum der Dunkle Lord ihn fürchtete.

Sie zeigte mit ihrer unverletzten Hand auf einen der zwei, mit dem gebrochenem Arm.

Der Todesser stand langsam auf.

Harry zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, als er den Zauberstab in einer schmalen Horizontallinie schwang und nur „diffindo!", murmelte.

Bellatrix keuchte auf, als sie sah, wie die dünne rote Linie am Hals ihres Ehemannes erschien. Die Linie klaffte auf und das Blut schoß ungehindert daraus hervor. Der Todesser fuhr mit seiner Hand in einer verzweifelten Geste zu seinem Hals, um den Strom des Lebenssaftes zu stoppen, doch es war vergeblich.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden, sank ihr Man tot zu Boden.

„Siehst du? Problem gelöst. Wieso hast du ihm überhaupt erst geheiratet?", fragte Harry etwas irrtiert.

„Ich wollte es nicht!", schrie sie. „Verdammt noch mal, ich war noch nicht mal sechzehn! Meine verkommene Tante zwang mich dazu!"

„Ah, die liebliche Mrs Black!", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Möge sie in der Hölle schmoren!"

Seine stechenden Augen glitten wieder zu ihr. „Nun zu dir! Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll! Du hast ihn zwar nicht vorsätzlich getötet, getan hast du es trotzdem. Du hast mir das letzte Stück Familie genommen!"

Sie schluckte und nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Das ist wahr! Töte mich! Es ist eh egal. Ich kann und werde nicht zu IHM zurückkehren. Es ist vollkommen egal, ob du mich jetzt tötest oder die anderen mich später. Wahrscheinlich sterbe ich vorher sowieso an der Wunde."

Harry schloß die Augen und murrte: „Vermaledeite Entscheidungen! Ich glaub nicht, dass ich dich auf die eine oder andere Weise töten kann!"

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich für einen kurzen Moment, einen ganz anderen Eindruck hatte!", schnaubte sie sarkastisch.

Er schaute sie fragend an. „Was?"

„Schau dich doch mal um! Überall tote Körper. Nur zwei habe ich getötet, der Rest geht auf dein Konto!"

„Nun, wo du's sagst...", sagte er und schaute sich um. Für einen Augenblick war der Blick in seinen Augen aufgewühlt. Dann war es, als ob sich ein Vorhang aus purem Eis über seine Augen zog. „Sie haben es verdient!"

Plötzlich schaute er gen Himmel. „Verdammt nochmal! Warum kommt keine Eule? Ich meine, den ganzen Abend über, habe ich Magie angewendet!"

„Warum auch? Gleich nach Schulende hat das Ministerium den Bann aufgehoben, damit die ab der dritten Klasse und höher sich selbst verteidigen können!", erklärte sie amüsiert.

„DUMBLEDORE! DU MISTKERL!", schrie er.

Sie prüfte ihn und er prüfte sie.

„Außerdem überzeugte Fudge das Zauberergamot, dass der Dunkle Lord unter allen Umständen besiegt werden müsse. Das Zauberergamot hat dem zugestimmt. Das heißt, dass du selbst die Unverzeihlichen gegen ihn anwenden darfst."

„Das sind mal gute Neuigkeiten! Mal sehen, es scheint fast so, als wären wir beide Ausgestoßene. Wenn ich dir nur trauen könnte, dass du mich nicht verrätst.", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst.

Über dem Schnitt, riß er ihr die schwarze Seidenrobe auf und inspizierte die Wunde. Sie war tief und blutete stark.

„Shit! Ich muss sie schließen. In den letzten drei Wochen habe ich bloß über Heilzauber gelesen, nie welche angewandt. Wollen wir es versuchen?"

„Nur zu! Schlimmer kann's eh nicht werden!", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Sie war zwar sehr hart im nehmen, jedoch konnte man ihr ihr Leid doch ansehen. Es musste schlimmer sein, als sie es je zugeben würde.

Harry nickte und murmelte den Heilzauber.

Die Wunde hörte tatsächlich auf zu bluten und schloß sich dann langsam.

„So ist es schon viel besser!", murmelte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr auf zu helfen.

Sie reichte ihm ihre unverletzte Hand und wurde von ihm hochgezogen.

Sie schwankte sofort etwas.

Er blickte finster drein. „Du bist nicht in der Verfassung irgendwo hinzugehen!"

„Ich weiß!" Sie schaute ihn eine zeitlang an, bevor sie fragte: „Auf welcher Seite stehst du?"

„Auf meiner eigenen! Ich werde Voldemort töten oder beim Versuch sterben. Jedoch kann ich mich nicht mehr auf den alten Idioten verlassen. Wie du sehen kannst, informiert er mich nicht mal mehr über ein so kleinen Fakt, dass ich ohne Bedenken Magie anwenden kann. Er weiß, dass ich Voldemort bekämpfen muss, doch tut er rein gar nichts, um mir etwas beizubringenund behält mich absichtlich im Dunkeln. Mit ihm bin ich fertig und was meine sogenannten Freunde angeht, die sind auch nicht viel besser. Sie müssen es gewusst haben. Soll sie doch alle in der Hölle schmoren!"

Sie hustete sarkastisch und nickte.

„Ist nicht schade um sie!", murrte sie.

„Was ist mit mir? Übergibst du mich dem Ministerium oder an den Orden?", fragte sie ernsthaft.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Auf meiner Liste steht das Ministerium gleich hinter Riddle!"

Er musterte sie. „Was ist mit den Longbottoms?"

„Rudolphus!"

„Gibt es irgendwas, was dich kompromitieren könnte, wenn du unter dem Einfluß von Veritas stehst?"

Sie schaute überrascht und schüttelte den Kopf. „zumindest nicht dass ich es wüsste. Ich tat einige schreckliche Dinge, doch davon ist nichts bekannt geworden. Man kann es also nicht gegen mich verwenden."

Ein schelmisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Ich werde dir nichts tun, außer dass ich dich mit zu mir nehme und deine Wunden behandeln werde!"

Sie nickte und fiel auf ihre Knie.

Bellatrix zog ein Messer aus ihrem Stiefel und schnitt sich in die linke Handfläche.

Sie tauchte ihren Zauberstab in das hellrote Blut und sagte: „Ich, Bellatrix Black, ehemals Lestrange, schwöre dir den Hexeneid, dass ich dir nie weh tun, dich töten, dich verraten oder dich in irgendeiner Weise verletzen werde, solange ich lebe!"

Sie hielt ihm ihre blutige Handfläche entgegen.

„Was muss ich tun, um den Eid zu akzeptieren?", wollte er neugierig von ihr wissen.

„Füge dir einen Schnitt in deiner linken Handfläche zu, lege es auf meine und sage, dass du es akzeptierst. Danach heilst du die Wunde!"

Er tat es ohne zu zögern. „Ich, Harry James Potter, akzeptiere mit deinem Blut den Eid!"

Ein kribbelndes Gefühl wanderte durch die Wunde hinauf zu seinem Herzen. Er schloß Bellatrix' Wunde und danach seine eigene.

„Könntest du mich auf irgendwelche Überwachungszauber abchecken und danach die Gegend von unserer magischen Signatur säubern?"

Sie nickte schwach.

„Auf dir liegen Aufspürzauber. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich sie entfernen!"

„Nicht jetzt! Später!"

Sie nickte und murmelte eine komplizierte Beschwörung mit einem weitem Bogen ihres Zauberstabs.

Für einen Moment leuchtete die Gegend in einem roten Licht auf, was ebenso schnell wieder erstarb.

Es schien, dass es doch zuviel für sie war, denn sie sank bewußtlos zu Boden. Fluchend fing Harry sie auf.

Er nahm ihren Zauberstab und steckte ihn neben den seinen ein. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hob ihren fast zierlichen Körper auf seine Schulter. Sie war so groß wie er, jedoch schlanker und wog um die 55 kg.

Die letzten Wochen hatte er seine Muskeln trainiert. Er hatte, sobald er aus der Schule kam, damit angefangen. Dazu hatte er Dudleys ausrangierte Gewichte benutzt, immer dann wenn der fette Wal nicht zu Hause war. Drei Wochen, waren jedoch nicht genug Zeit, um die Muskeln genügend auszubilden. Dennoch hielt er ihr Gewicht aus.

Harry verbarg sie beide mit dem Umhang und trug sie zurück zu seinem Haus.

* * *

Ü/N: Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein review lieb schaut 


End file.
